


Fine Art of Seduction

by 4Kennedy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Seduction, Spanking, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fish teaches Liza a lesson or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Art of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Prompt was 'silk'. Drabbletag on livejournal.  
> Betaread by lanalucy.

Liza walked toward Fish with confident strides, hips swaying and lips pursed. Her hands playfully wandered along the flaps of her silken robe. When she had almost reached Fish, Liza opened the robe – revealing she was wearing nothing beneath it – and let it drop to the floor. 

“No!” Fish yelled. “How often do I have to tell you? We’re aiming for classy, not slutty!” She bristled with anger.  
“Bend over,” Fish instructed. As soon as Liza leant forward – torso resting on a table - Fish brought her hand down hard on Liza’s ass.

Liza yelped. “I’m sorry, Mama,” she said. Fish slapped her again. Another apology. Six more slaps landed on Liza’s ass. Every time Liza cried out before she repeated “I’m sorry, Mama.”

When Fish was done she stroked the red, heated skin of Liza’s cheeks. “Let’s try again, baby girl.”

Butch – who had watched wordlessly - picked up the silken robe and handed it to Fish, who held it open for Liza to slip into. “Better not disappoint Mama this time.”

Liza nodded, wiping away her tears. She crossed the room, turned around, and walked back toward Fish. Her hips swayed a little less, lips only slightly parted. Again Liza played with the flaps, but she didn’t open the robe, instead she let it pool around her elbows and walked past Fish. 

“Better,” Fish praised, sitting down on a chair. “Now loosen the robe. Next lesson… come here and straddle my lap.”

The End


End file.
